


Ho paura

by Moe89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Il campo da Quiddich era diventato l'unico posto in cui si sentiva davvero a casa, al sicuro. Lì c'erano i suoi primi ricordi felici ad Hogwarts, la sua prima vera vittoria, gli urli della folla in visibilio. Grida di incoraggiamente per lui, per Harry Potter il bambino sopravvissuto. Spesso si chiedeva cosa sarebbe successo se fosse morto anche lui quel trentuno ottobre di tanti anni fa..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ho paura

HO PAURA

 

Harry aveva preso l'abitudine di stendersi sul campo da Quiddich dopo gli allenamenti ad aspettare il tramonto. A volte restava lì, da solo, per ore a fissare il cielo notturno meditando sul futuro incerto o semplicemente scappando dai ricordi che il solo camminare fra i corridoi di Hogwarts gli facevano dolere il cuore. Il passaggio dietro alla statua della strega gobba gli ricordava Sirius, la sala dei banchetti Silente e Piton, seduto ad un posto che non era il suo, gli ricordava sua madre e suo padre, per quanto potesse ricordarsi di James e Lily. Anche la compagnia di Ron ed Hermione era divenata dolorosa per Harry a volte; nel vederli ripensava a tutto ciò che avevano sacrificato per lui, ai tanti pericoli affrontati ed ai tanti che ancora li attendevano. Quando chiudeva gli occhi rivedeva Tom Riddle bambino, vedeva il suo volto trasformarsi in quello di Voldemort e quello di Voldemort nel proprio.  
Il campo da Quiddich era diventato l'unico posto in cui si sentiva davvero a casa, al sicuro. Lì c'erano i suoi primi ricordi felici ad Hogwarts, la sua prima vera vittoria, gli urli della folla in visibilio. Grida di incoraggiamente per lui, per Harry Potter il bambino sopravvissuto. Spesso si chiedeva cosa sarebbe successo se fosse morto anche lui quel trentuno ottobre di tanti anni fa...  
Era steso come sempre al centro del campo a pensare agli horcrux, a dove trovarli e soprattutto a come cercarli, quando qualcuno gli si sdraiò accanto. Non gli servì girare il capo per sapere che era Ginny. Aveva imparato a riconoscere il suo profumo delicato da tempo ormai. La rossa restò lì accanto a lui immobile, senza dire niente, finchè non fu Harry stesso a parlare.  
"Ho paura" disse il mago ostinandosi a non guardarla.  
"Lo so" si limitò a rispondere lei. Stranamente Harry si sentì incredibilmente sollevato, meno solo, meno distante dalla realtà, dalla vita. Le parole di Ginny erano la prima boccata d'aria dopo anni di apnea. Con lei non era il bambino sopravvissuto o il salvatore, non era neanche il campione di Quiddich o della Coppa Tre Maghi, no, con lei era solo Harry.  
Si girò finalmente a guardarla per trovarsi gli occhi di lei puntati nei suoi. Quello scambio di sguardi durò solo per un istante, ma fu sufficiente. Con sicurezza Ginny gli afferró la mano e la strinse nella sua, le dita che si intrecciavano, incastrandosi alla perfezione. Nello stesso istante il sole tramontò all'orizzonte.


End file.
